Father's Day
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: A Goofy Movie Oneshot. Max wakes up one morning, and realizes it's Father's Day... and he forgot! Set one year after the events of AGM.


**Since today is Father's Day, I thought I'd write a Goofy/Max (My most ironic obsession ever, to top it off...) fanfic.**

* * *

**Anyway, Max is about 16/17 in this fic. I do not own A Goofy Movie or Goof Troop. They belong to DisneyToon/Disney.**

Sunday. The day of rest.

Probably my favorite day of the week. The sun shone through my eyelids as I rolled over on my back. I stretched, yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

It was safe to say that this summer (compared to last, with the whole road trip fiasco my dad and I took) was moving a little slow.

Sure...I had my buddies, my girlfriend...and the crapload of summer homework us sophmores/juniors were given.

Maybe that was the problem...

Anyway, I got up and looked at the clock. It read "8:15". I looked at the calender, and the words at the lower-right corner of the page for "June 16th" caught my attention.

"Father's Day"

I froze. _Today_ was Father's Day? Oh no...

I'd forgotten! How could I forget? I groaned and slapped my forehead.

_Dammit_! Father's Day is my dad's favorite holiday after Christmas and my birthday (which I will never understand, since it has to do with _me_ and not him)! What was I going to do?

I called PJ, and he answered. "Peej, I have a problem."

"What's up?"

"I forgot today was Father's Day, so I do not have a present for my dad!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice down.

"Dude. Seriously?" PJ asked in disbelief. "Isn't Father's Day your dad's favorite holiday?"

"Yeah, I know- I suck." I replied. "What am I gonna do? Most of the stores are closed!"

"Why don't you make him breakfast?" PJ suggested. "That's what Pistol and me are doing for our dad."

"Good idea...thanks, man."

"Sure. Oh, hold on." I heard PJ put something down and cover the receiver with his hand. "Pistol, I told you _two_ eggs, not three!"

"Then stop talking to your boyfriend and help me!"

"He is not my boyfriend, you nasty!" PJ sighed in irritation and put the phone back to his ear. "Sorry, man."

I gasped in mock shock. "Why, PJ! I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"I don't. Pistol's just being her usual annoying, bitchy self." PJ whispered.

"I heard that, Jabba!" Pistol shrieked.

"Whatever, Angelica!" PJ shot back. "Max, I gotta go. Good luck with your crisis."

"Thanks. See ya." I hung up and sighed. After putting on clean clothes, I headed downstairs. I was hoping the kitchen would be empty, so I could make my dad breakfast, but...

"Mornin' son!" My dad greeted, still wearing his bathrobe, and cooking what smelled like bacon on the stove.

I swallowed, and hoped I didn't sound nervous and/or guilty when I spoke. "Morning, Dad! Happy Father's Day!"

"Aww. Ahyuck! Thanks, Maxie." He ran over and hugged me tight.

"Dad...choking. Not breathing!" I choked out. Her let go of me. "Is something burning?"

"Oh, gawrsh!" Dad ran to the oven, opened it, and fanned an oven mitt at whatever was in there. He tried getting the cooking sheet of burnt muffins out without a mitt on, yelped in pain, and dropped the cooking sheet, spilling muffins all over the kitchen floor.

I tried very hard not to laugh as I pick up the muffins with a paper towel and tossed them imn the garbage. "Dad, it's your day! Shouldn't I be making you breakfast?"

"Now, Son, I love you, but you're not the best cook." Dad said as he ran his hand underneath cold water.

I sighed as I realized he was right. I tried cooking store-brought lasagna in the microwave. Three minutes in, the microwave started smoking, and when I opened it, the still-frozen lasagna exploded!

We ended up eating bacon, eggs, and French toast. I tried thinking up a plan for a present. Maybe I could make something...but what would I make?

Hmmmm...he likes fishing...so...maybe I could make him a...wooden fish?

Nah...that's dumb. How about...ooh! A small sculpture of a car?

Nah...

XXX

After I got dressed and ready for the day, I skateboarded over to the nearest drugstore. I got there just as a saleslady flipped the "Closed" sign to "Open". Holding my skateboard, I made a beeline for the cards section. There were only a few Father's Day cards left, so I just snatched up the first one I saw and headed for the counter to pay for it.

"Max?" Asked a familiar redhead girl in surprise.

"Roxanne?" I asked in astonishment. "You work here? Since when?"

"Yesterday, actually." Roxanne shrugged. "I was gonna surprise you."

I smiled. "Well, you did!"

Roxanne scanned my card, and smiled in disbelief. "You forgot it was Father's Day, didn't you?"

I groaned. "I know! God, I feel like a jerk!"

"It's okay." Roxanne reassured him. "Do you at least have a gift idea?"

I sighed. "No."

Roxanne closed her eyes and opened them. "Okay." She got out from behind the counter and took my hand. "Come on, I'll help you look."

"Thanks..."

XX

We searched all over, but I still couldn't find anything Dad would like! I was sweating. "Okay...I'm...totally screwed."

"No, you're not." Roxanne reassured me as we wandered into the food section. "It can take a while to figure out what to give someone if you don't know them that well."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying I don't know my dad that well?"

"Do you?" Roxanne asked.

I thought about it, and sighed. "No..."

"All it takes is communication, Max." Roxanne said. "The more you talk about stuff with your dad, the more you two will get to know and understand each other better."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." Roxanne smiled. She kissed me. I still can't get used to it. Every time she kisses me, it's like angels sing and I'm walking on air.

...Anyway, I noticed there was a whole aisle of bags of noodles. "What's with all the noodles?"

"Oh...remember Mardi Gras last month?"

"Yeah."

"The assistant manger thought Mardi Gras was Italian, so we order about forty cases of noodles. So...we're putting them all on sale."

"Ah." I nodded in understanding. Then, my brain hatched an idea. "You know...I'm gonna help you get rid of these."

XXX

I snuck quietly into the house, and into the basement. Dad hadn't interrupted me yet, so he probably wasn't home.

Good. This was going to take a while...

XXX

After eight hours, it was finally finished. I smiled in triumph at my art. This was probably the best thing I ever made.

I carefully carried the poster board and card upstairs to the living room where Dad was watching TV. I cleared my throat to grab his attention.

"I realized that I had forgotten to give you your Father's Day present, so..." I showed him the poster board of noodle drawings of all of his friends- Mickey, Donald, Pete, Sora- and me surrounding a slightly bigger drawing of my dad. "Ta-da!" Then I heard a clatter and froze. I slowly looked down at the poster, to see the noodles in a big clump at my feet. I gasped. "No...no, no, no, no, no! NO!" I dropped to the floor and picked up the noodles. "I spent hours on this!"

Dad knelt next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Aw, Maxie, it's okay. UII love it. It's the best Father's Day gift you've ever given. Well, maybe the second greatest."

"What was the first?" I asked, curious.

Dad just smiled at me and said "You."

I was confused for a minute, then realized he meant myself- you know...existing- and smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too, son." We hugged.

"Hey...whaddya say we go on another road trip?" I asked. "We can spend some quality time together. We never did make it to Lake Destiny last year."

Dad's eyes welled up with tears. "You mean that?"

"Yeah. I mean it." I said. "And I promise not to change the map this time."

* * *

We both chuckled. Maybe Roxanne was right: all it takes is communication.

**What do you think? I hope I didn't make Max or Goofy OOC. **


End file.
